


SUITS - soft features

by surrenderdammit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey: "Soft features, huh?"</p><p>Mike: "Told you I'd pull it off!"</p><p>(I just wanted Mike in a dress tbh. Harvey did too.)</p><p>Now with a slightly naughtier follow-up picture! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. lame is the new sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey: "Not so soft anymore, kid?"
> 
> Mike: "God that was lame even for you, Harvey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I couldn't help myself *hides*

**Author's Note:**

> urgh I don't even watch the show wth why can't I stop reading fanfics with these two //DEAD.
> 
> yeah it's Mike Ross and Harvey Specter from Suits. based on a comment Mike says on the show that's been delightfully exploited in fandom. awwyesss. love me some crossdressing~
> 
> also, 'em red panties. yuusss. Harvey like.


End file.
